Un dia comun
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: Este es mi primer fic ...Me gusta mucho esta serie por eso me dedique el tiempo a hacerlo


Eran dos shinigamis , los que siempre tenían la misma historia : que uno hacía nada en el trabajo, lo que hacía que el otro se enojara y le quitara la motosierra que tenia por guadaña al otro shinigami y este a su vez escapaba pero el otro siempre conseguía atraparle y castigarlo , golpeándolo.

El shinigami que siempre era fiel a su trabajo y se preocupaba de que todos hicieran lo tenían que hacer era William T. Spears, era muy serio y muy dedicado a su trabajo, lo que hacía que a veces fuera una persona fría o "aburrido" según el otro shinigami, que poseía una motosierra por guadaña ,era un amante del rojo y amaba a su querida motosierra, su nombre era Grell Sutcliff, estaba enamorado del mayordomo/demonio de Ciel Phantomhive , pero este demonio no tenia interés en el. Se le notaba por el frío carácter que poseía cada vez que lo veía llegar, pero a Grell no parecía importarle.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se habían robado el registro cinemático y Grell había ido en busca de el (se que se saben la historia así que iré directo al punto)…Undertaker seguía siendo el mismo de siempre con los demás. Grell y el eran amigos técnicamente, ya que el siempre lo visitaba.

Era un día normal, pero no para el shinigami amante del rojo que estaba huyendo igual que casi siempre de de techo en techo : Grell algo desesperado y Will serio como siempre.

Grell : Ya basta, Will . Ya me quitaste mi preciada motosierra.

Will : Debo castigarte , Grell Sutcliff.

Grell : …¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!.

Will : Te lo mereces…nunca haces nada en tu trabajo.

Grell : Yo siempre hago mi trabajo.

Will : Ya no digas más tonterías y detente de una vez.

Grell : no lo haré…Se que me vas a Golpear…

Will : No podrás escapar porque de todas formas te atraparé.

Grell : ¡NUNCA ME DETENDRÉ!

Will : Ni siquiera intentes esconderte, porque te encontraré

Grell : eso crees tú…

Grell pensaba desesperadamente en donde se escondería…entonces recordó que no muy lejos de ahí estaba Undertaker , decidió bajar y esconderse rápidamente en el lugar antes de que Will se diera cuenta. Will siguió buscándolo sin dar con el. Mientras Grell caía al suelo de espaldas a la puerta apoyado en ella. La puerta la había cerrado tan fuerte que hizo temblar el lugar.

Undertaker : ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Grell : ¿eh?

Undertaker : ¿Acaso quieres arrancar la puerta de este Lugar?

Grell : ¿Qué?

Undertaker : Las puertas no se cierran de golpe…jejeje…

Grell : Un-Under-Undertaker….

Undertaker : ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Grell : …

Undertaker : ¿Por qué tan agitado?

Grell se acerca casí corriendo a Undertaker y lo abraza,pero se separó de el rápidamente

Grell : Will venía persiguiéndome mientras me decía "tu nunca haces tu trabajo" ¿Cómo se atreve?...despues de haberme quitado mi motosierra era normal que iva a golpearme por eso es que huí de el…..es un bruto…no es como mi Sebas-chan~…el si es un hombre de verdad.

Undertaker : jejeje….

Grell : si tan solo se diera cuenta de que lo amo demasiado.

Undertaker : jejeje…

Grell : ¿que están gracioso?

Undertaker : jejeje….

Grell : ¿de que te ries?

Undertaker : jejejeje….

Grell se enfada y con furia lo ahorca

Grell : Dime…¡¿ACASO DIJE ALGO QUE TE CAUSE GRACIA?!

Undertaker : N-no…pe-pero…¿qu-que no …t-te das …cu-cu-cuenta de que….e-el no….ti-tiene…in-interes en..t-t-ti?

Grell lo suelta dándose cuenta de la cruel realidad que le acaba de decir el. Se sienta sobre un ataúd cerrado y empieza a pensar que el decía una gran verdad y que el no podía reconocer decidió pedir una opinión de Undertaker para saber que pensaba de el.

Grell : Oye Undertaker…Puedo….¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Undertaker : si…jejeje…¿Qué?

Grell : ¿Qué piensas…de….mi?

Undertaker : Pues…yo pienso que tu eres….

Grell : ¿Qué yo soy?

Undertaker : Pues yo pienso que eres…jejeje..eres un ingenuo….y muy testarudo …y que tienes un pésimo mal gusto.

Grell se para y se acerca a el y ahora lo ahorca con mucha mas furia

Grell : ¡¿Qué HAS DICHO?!

Undertaker : N-Na-Nad-Nada …e-era Broma….

Grell suelta de nuevo a Undertaker y vuelve a sentarse sobre el ataúd un buen rato para reflexionar. Antes se había sorprendido de el porque este nunca le había gritado,insultado o golpeado,pero ahora lo que mas le atraía la atención, era la paciencia y cariño que Undertaker le tenía...el problema era que siempre le sacaba de quicio y tenía que ahorcarlo..pero decidió que no lo haría más ya que de una u otra forma debería madurar ya que…el ya no era un niño de 6 años.

Grell : Oye…per….perdo….perdoname….

Undertaker : ¿ah?

Grell : No te ahorcaré nunca más…creo que es mejor no enojarme contigo…pero aun no puedo entender…

Undertaker : ¿qué cosa?

Grell : el porque eres así conmigo…Porque nunca me golpeas o me insultas o porque no me gritas…todo el mundo me hace eso….

Undertaker : ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Grell : No…lo…se….

Undertaker : ¿quieres que yo haga lo mismo que hacen los demás contigo?

Grell : No…

Se forma un silencio incomodo cuando entra Ciel y Sebastian.

Ciel : Undertaker…necesito una información y tu nos puedes ser muy útil.

Undertaker : Pero eso le costará ..joven conde –mira la cara de "no te atrevas" de Grell- Pero por esta vez…es gratis.

Ciel y Sebastian se van ya con la información.

Undertaker : Y bien….¿Pagarás el precio?

Grell : ¿Precio?¿cual precio?¿porque debo pagar?

Undertaker : Porque me hiciste que le diera la información gratis al joven conde..si no querías pagar , tu no debiste mirarme así

Grell :...yo lo hice porque se notaba que mi Sebas-chan~ no estaba de humor.

Undertaker : Oye…jejeje…entonces respondeme una pregunta … .jejeje

Grell : ¿qué?

Undertaker : oye - se le acerca y le susurra al oído - _¿Por qué te importa tanto si el ni siquiera se ha molestado en preocuparse por ti? _– se aleja un poco –

Grell : - sin darse cuenta estaba sonrojado y todo por estar cerca de el – yo….bueno….no….lo….se…yo…..y-yo….cr-creo que ….-le mira y baja la mirada- _acabo de decidir que lo cambiaré por otra persona – _pero reacciona al darse cuanta de que están muy juntos –No te acerques tanto…

Undertaker : ¿no?...jejeje…¿Por qué?

Grell : - se sonroja un poco- por…porque….porque si….porque si y…porque si y punto ….

Undertaker : jejeje…

Grell : ¿Por qué te ries?

Undertaker : jejeje

Grell : ya basta..no te rias de mi…

Undertaker : jejeje

Grell : no me gusta que te rias de mi..ya basta

Undertaker : jejeje

Grell : Te odio – lo abraza y agacha la mirada – me escuchaste ..te odio…

Undertaker : …

Grell : Te odio….

Undertaker : Tu no me odias

Grell : que si…que si te odio…

Undertaker : ¿Ah si?¿Me odias?

Grell : Si…te odio

Undertaker : no me odias…mira

Grell abrió sus ojos ampliamente…no podía creerlo…Undertaker lo beso en los labios….Pero el beso era tan intenso que no dudo ni un segundo y correspondió. Cerro sus ojos…aquel sentimiento era muy dulce. Se separaron un poco por la falta de aire.

Undertaker : jejeje…no me odias….te lo dije –habla seriamente – nunca más vuelvas a decirme que me odias – y luego vuelve a sonreír- yo te amo

Grell : -abre sus ojos abiertamente otra vez porque no creía que el hubiera dicho eso…aparto el pelo de sus ojos y lo miro y agacho la cabeza – Yo…también..te …amo…

Undertaker y Grell se dieron otro beso pero este fue mucho más tierno.


End file.
